


Life finds a way

by LuckyFireFry



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May is there a bit, F/M, Fluff, Peter/Felicia Week, Unplanned Pregnancy, but things work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyFireFry/pseuds/LuckyFireFry
Summary: You can be as careful as you can but life finds away. Something Peter and Felicia learn.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Life finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in all of an hour maybe? I made sure their was no spelling errors and fixed the grammar but that's it. Enjoy!

It was a rare peaceful evening for Peter and Felicia. Both were lounging on their shared couch with the tv playing some cop show on in the background. Peter was laying on Felicia's lap while typing on his tablet. Felicia was somewhat watching the program while running her hands through his hair. 

Peter was caught up in his work he nearly missed it the first time. A faint fluttering noise from Felicia. He paused in his taping of his tablet to see if he heard it again. He did almost immediately. And again. And again. A steady rhythm almost like a heartbeat. It was too weak to be one though, and it had literally just started. Unless someone just poofed into existence just behind Felicia and they were the size of an ant.

He almost dismissed it as him simply losing his mind but it was persistent. Finally he put down his tablet with a sigh. “Felicia can you turn down the tv for a second?”

She paused his head scratches long enough to pause it then resumed them. “Was the tv buzzing annoying you again?”

Peter shook his head. “No, I just hear something else. It’s weird.” 

Felicia paused again and let him listen to the now silent apartment. THe noise was clearer now but it still sounded like it was behind Felicia. Which wasn’t possibly unless Ant-Man decided to pull a prank. He was supposed to be in California but Peter wouldn’t put it past him to pull a prank like this. 

Then a memory suddenly hit him. 

He had heard this noise before. It had been five years but he had certainly heard it before. It was a noise he’d never forget. 

It was the noise Morgan Stark's heart made when she was only a little over a month old in Peppers womb. 

Peter was hearing a baby's heart beat. 

He was hearing the heartbeat in Felicia. 

Peter shot up from the couch so fast Felicia jumped as well, fist raised and ready to kick ass. “What is it? Who’s trying to kill us now?” She hurriedly asked while turning in a circle. 

Peter was white as a sheet. For several seconds he couldn’t make a sound. When he could it was just barely formed words. Felicia realized her boyfriend was currently broken and they weren’t in life threatening danger. She lowered her fist and sighed at him. 

“Peter what are you freaking out about?”

“Bah-bah-bah-,”

Felicia moved her hand in a circular motion for him to get on with it, “Come on Peter form complete words here.” 

“Bah-Bah-baby. It’s a baby.” 

Now Felicia was on guard for a whole different reason. “Where? Did someone teleport it in and we just didn’t hear it?”

Peter shakely pointed to her. She laughed. She laughed until she noticed Peter wasn’t. She scoffed then, “Me? You think I’m pregnant?” 

Peter nodded.

“Peter, I’m on birthcontrol and we’ve been really good about using protection there’s no way-,”

“I can hear its heartbeat.” Peter interrupted, “I could hear its heartbeat. It sounded just like Morgans did before she was born.” 

Peter started to hyperventilate. “Oh my god, I heard my kids first heart beat ever. Oh. My. God.” 

Felicia quickly closed the distance between the two of them. She held his head between her hands. “Peter I haven’t peed on a stick yet and a doctor hasn’t confirmed it yet. Until then let's not get ahead of ourselves.” 

“But I heard it!”

“I know but we have to make sure alright?”

Peter calmed somewhat, “Alright. Are we going to go get pee sticks?”

“Lets go get pee sticks.”

No less than seven pee sticks later it was confirmed. Felicia was pregnant.

Peter had a little bit of a freak out. He paced back and forth talking about all the stuff that would change. How they’d have to tell their family. How they’d have to adjust their late night activities. 

The whole time Felicia sat in a quiet daze. She rarely responded to Peter's ranting. 

Finally Peter noticed his girlfriend was being unusually silent. It hit him he was being somewhat of a self centered jerk at the moment. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands. Felicia jerked her head up at the sudden human contact. 

“Are you okay Felicia?” 

Her voice cracked as she spoke, “It’s just… a lot to take in.” 

Peter started to rub his Thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. “I know. I know it is. I just want you to know that I will stand beside you no matter what you choose. You want to have the kid? Great, I always wanted a kid. You don’t want to have the kid? Great, We don’t have to worry about some super villain coming to hurt them. I promise I’ll be behind you no matter what.” 

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.” 

Four months later

“Peter, we can put this off a bit longer if you want.” 

“No, no, we have to tell her.”

“I know but I’m not really showing. We probably have at least a couple more weeks. Plus you look like you’re about to crap your pants.” 

“Kind of feel like it too, but it needs to be done. Let's do this.” With far more bravado than he actually had, Peter knocked on Aunt May's door. It took a couple of seconds but the older woman answered the door. Upon seeing Peter and Felicia she gave them a bright smile. 

“Well isn’t this a surprise? Come in you two.” She ushered them into her humble abode. Peter had offered to help her get a bigger house but she kindly refused. He idly wondered if he could try to convince her again. 

Once she shut the door behind them May asked, “So what brings you two around? You normally don’t just drop by without making plans beforehand.” 

Peter ran his hands through his hair, “Well, uh, Felicia and I have some major news. Like, you should sit down news.” May slowly sat down in her recliner, “I just want to let you know AUnt May that we talked about it alot. I mean, a lot like there was tears and-,”

“I’m pregnant.” Felicia loudly cut him off, “About five months now. We’re actually going to find out the gender tomorrow and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?”

There was a pause. A very, very, long pause. One that made Peter worried they might have killed his Aunt with this news. 

Then May let out the loudest excited squeal they had ever heard. 

Nine months later

It took fifteen hours for Benjamin Walter Hardy to come into this world. When he did Peter was there right next to Felicia. He was slightly regretting holding her hand but it had been broken for worse reasons. 

When he got to hold his son for the first time he decided a broken hand was well worth it. 


End file.
